User blog:Hans0l013123897/Roy
Roy and Lilina vs. Ike and Micaiah is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Fire Emblem, The tales of countless heroes clash now! But who truly is the strongest Lord of them all? '' Interlude Wiz: The Two strongest Lords of the Fire Emblem Mythos, accompanied by their most iconic companions! '''Boomstick: Ike, the Mighty Mercenary of Radiance, accompanied by Micaiah, the vessel of Yune!' Wiz: Roy, the Young Lion and inheritor of the Sword of Seals, accompanied by Lilina, Inheritor of Forblaze! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Roy *Opens with Roy's Journey https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMKT8pcvhNw Wiz: The Continent of Elibe, house of the Holy Weapons and the Holy House of Pherae Boomstick: Yeah, those guys were always Legend material, Eliwood was able to save the world once before while using those weapons. Wiz: Anyways, Eliwood's son was named… Roy. Boomstick: Roy was special, a gifted tactician and strategist, he also stands out with that red spiky hair of his while compared to the rest of the lords. ''Wiz: ANYWAYS, '' when he was fifteen, he was suddenly summoned home from Ostia, Apparently when ''arrived home his region was being attacked by bandits led by Damas, and after that, he was called home to lead Pherae in a overwhelming war against Bern. Boomstick: Yeah, the King of Bern was a bit of a dick, wanting to exterminate all humans to make dragons rule over them and all that. (Montage of Zephiel doing evil stuff) Wiz: Late in the war, He was trusted with the ultimate weapon to finish the conflict, the Sword of Seals. Boomstick: Seals...Like, the cute fish doggies? What is he going to do with that thing? Make the opponent feel bad for attacking the little things? (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XtrecNCm5SU Brutal Seal attack) Wiz: Despite the name, The Sword of Seals is not a joke. The weapon is so powerful, that it was stated to be stronger than all the Sacred Weapons combined! A single Holy Weapon is enough to one shot Ninian, a Light Dragon strong and durable enough to kill 2 Fire Dragons, and a single one was stated to be able to turn the entire continent of Elibe to ash in under a month! Regular destruction and Turning something into ash its way different, by scaling alone, Roy is at least 8 times stronger to the energy requited to destroy a Pangean continent, which would cover the entire surface of the earth! Boomstick: Wait, are you saying Fire Marth here could blow all continents on earth at once if he wanted to? Are you sure? Wiz: Positivive. Looks like this boy really has something to show! *Cues to Fire Emblem 6's Attack! https://youtu.be/S0g5t93xUOo * (Shown thru the explanation) ------ -Skills and abilities - Flare Blade -Roy charges his blade, then brings it down, creates a massive explosion that deals collateral damage to anyone it hits. Roy also takes recoil damage. -Feats - *Restored Idunn's soul *Defeated Zephiel and his generals. *Took hits from The Sword of Seals in the Manga, comparable to Cecilia, who survived a critical hit from Zephiel's Exxacus. *Scales to Hartmut, who could seal Idunn's soul into the blade. ----- "With a force like this, very few can even challenge this young lion." Roy - "For those i have to protect...I will not Lose!" But he is not alone. Ugh....Too much writting. Category:Blog posts